Enchanting Hogwarts
by veelagirlwitch
Summary: This is a Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione fan fic. It's title is based on how Enchanting Hogwarts really is...perhaps...in this case,its students as well!:)
1. Back At The BurrowCrushes and Kisses

This is mah Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione fan fic.I hope that you enjoy it.This is like only my 2'nd fan fic,so it might not be excellent,I'm afraid.:-I I will be updating constantly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N:]This story contains minor spoilers from Book 5.Nothing big.The person that died is still in the story.Everything is as was in book 4  
  
Chapter One:Back At The Burrow(Crushes and Kisses)  
  
Harry was at the Weasley's,in his best friend Ron's bedroom.He was sitting there having a nice little "Boys Only" chat with Ron.Hermione and Ginny were also at the burrow.Along with Fred and George.No one else was there.They had been left alone,due to the fact that all the other Weasley family had gone to work.Molly and Arthur had gone on some "Secret Buisness" for Dumbledore.Mrs.Weasley had left Ron in charge.("First Perfect Ickle Ronnykins the prefect,now this.We're of legal age!We're older than him,and he's in charge of the lot of us!"Fred had muttered,earlier that day.  
  
"So who do you like from Hogwarts?"Ron asked Harry during their "Boys Only Chat".  
  
"You tell first mate."Harry told Ron.  
  
"Fine."Ron Said.  
  
I like-I like-I like-- Ron stuttered.  
  
"You like-you like-you like-- who?"Harry asked impatiently.  
  
"It'd better not be Malfoy,I have a feeling that he likes you.:P You'd better not like him back...whats that you say?You've seen him in a thong?"Harry asked,laughing.  
  
"Don't be silly,Harry.You know very well that I am not gay."Said Ron.  
  
"riiiiiiiiight..."Harry said joking-ly.  
  
"I like-"Said Ron.  
  
"Hermione."Ron finally said after about 5 minutes.  
  
"You like...Hermione?"Harry asked.  
  
"Yea."Replied Ron.  
  
"And you,mate?"Ron asked Harry.  
  
"I like...no I can't say you'll get mad at me..."Said Harry.  
  
"No I won't...as long as its not Hermione."Said Ron.  
  
"I like--Ginny."Said Harry nervously.  
  
"You like GINNY?"Said Ron.  
  
"YOU COULD'A TOLD HER THAT FOUR YEARS AGO,HOLY CRAP,HARRY!"Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ok so now that we've both told each other who we liked,lets play truth or dare."Harry smirked,knowing exactly that his plan will work.  
  
"Alright."Ron said,obviously not knowing what was coming next.  
  
"Truth Dare,Double Dare,or promise to repeat.On Ron."Harry asked.  
  
"Double Dare.Because you can't possibly give out a horrible dare,because you have to do it too."Said Ron.  
  
"Thats what you think..."Harry muttered.  
  
"Ronald Weasley,I dare you to(well us)to go and kiss our crushes."Harry said.  
  
"I had a feeling that that was coming."Said Ron,frowning.  
  
"Lets go into Ginny's room.They're bound to be in there."Harry said.  
  
So Harry and Ron quietly crept to the door of Ginny's room,in hopes that "Gred and Forge" would not see them.  
  
Ron knocked on the door 3 times("Third time's the charm,so why not third number's lucky for us?"Ron whispered to Harry.)  
  
Ginny answered the door.  
  
"What do you want?"Ginny asked impatiently.  
  
"We er...wanted to...tell you two something."Harry said.  
  
Hermione and Ginny stood side by side,but about 2 feet apart.  
  
"Its a secret...so Harry I'll whisper it in Hermione's ear and you'll whisper it in Ginny's ear.Cuz we don't want Fred and George to hear."Said Ron  
  
Harry whispered in Ginny's ear "I love you."Harry said.  
  
Ginny could not believe her ears.He,the boy who lived...he Harry Potter...liked Her...Ginny Weasley.  
  
About three feet away from Harry,Harry heard a "I love you" from Ron to Hermione.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione quickly.Hermione and Ginny both giggled.  
  
Harry started kissing Ginny.Ginny was just...shocked.Ron was kissing Hermione.Harry turned head a bit to look at Ron and they caught each others eyes,looking rather amused  
  
Harry heard a door creak.He let Ginny's shoulders go that he had been holding...Then he saw Fred abd George.Both standing there,with huge grins on their faces.  
  
"What did you...how did you...how much...did...see?"Spluttered Ron.  
  
"Just about all of it."Answered Fred.  
  
"But the-the-the-the-the-door only opened a second ago."Said Ron.  
  
"Nuh uh.Way longer ago than that.George here,"Fred said pointing at George."Bumped into the door and it creaked.  
  
"But-why didn't w-we s-see you?"Asked Harry.  
  
"Next time," Said George."Don't leave this lying around in "Ickle Ronnykins'" bedroom,mate."George said.Holding up Harry's invisibility cloak.  
  
"How did you find that?What were you doing in Ron's bedroom anyhow?"Harry asked.  
  
"We were...er...looking for "Ickle Ronnykins'"Prefect Badge."Fred said."  
  
"And we saw your cloak just laying there.So I tried it on and called George over and we were wondering what you Kittie's were up to so we put it on and came looking for you."Added George. 


	2. MoonGlow Beach

Chapter 2:MoonGlow Beach  
  
Fred and George left Ginny's room.  
  
"So..."Said Ron,flashing Harry a "Oh gawd,what should I say now" look.  
  
"Ginny?"Harry asked.  
  
"Yes,Harry?"Ginny asked.  
  
"Do you like me?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Yes,I do."Replied Ginny.  
  
"Would you like to go out with me then?"Harry said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ron did the same thing with Hermione.And it was a yes with Hermione too.  
  
"So Ginny,er...do you wanna go to MoonGlow Beach with me on Friday  
  
(a/n:the story takes place on Monday)  
  
"Sure."Replied Ginny.  
  
"Is it OK if Ron comes with us?"Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"Yea."Replied Ginny.  
  
"Hermione,will you come with us?"Ron asked.  
  
"Alright then."Hermione said.  
  
"Do you two have bathing suits?"Ron asked.  
  
"I have one."Ginny said.  
  
"I've got one too."Replied Hermione.  
  
" It's at home.But I can summon it here."Said Hermione.  
  
"No Hermione.You'll get into trouble with the Ministry."Said Ron.  
  
"Then how can I go swimming at the beach without a bathing suit?"  
  
Hermione asked,doing a fake pout.  
  
"Uh-I can buy you one."Ron said to Hermione.  
  
"Ginny,I can buy you a new bathing suit too,if you'd like."Harry said.  
  
"Why don't we go up to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get them?"Said Harry.  
  
"Then we could go out for lunch,my treat.Then just hang out."  
  
Harry said.  
  
"Well--we--er--should be getting back to my room now.we'll come back-  
  
to talk later."Ron said.(a/n:Don't worry when they go back into the-  
  
room nothing sexual happens.Maybe kissing or something,but-  
  
that'll be all.)  
  
Harry and Ron ran back into Ron's bedroom.  
  
"Yes!SCORE!"Shouted,Ron.  
  
"We got our girls!Its time to party!"Shouted Harry.  
  
Hermione and Ginny had obviously heard them,because they went into-  
  
fits of giggles for the next 10 minutes.  
  
"Harry..."Ron whispered  
  
"Uh...do you think that you could...give me some money for tomorrow?-  
  
I know this sort of sounds rude...I'm sorry...its just-my parents-  
  
they aren't exactly rich,and there's a fat chance that they'll give-  
  
me money for tomorrow and-I don't have a job so I don't earn any-  
  
money and I don't get allowance,because I don't do any chores in the-  
  
house or anything."Said Ron.  
  
"Ron,you know that I would give your family all of my money if they'd-  
  
take it."Said Harry.  
  
"How much do you want?"Harry asked.  
  
"I dunno...maybe like 25 sickles..."Ron said.  
  
"Tell you what,I'll give you the same amount of money  
  
that I'm bringing."Said Harry.  
  
"OK THANKS!"Ron said.  
  
"So...we'll need to plan where we will go tomorrow."Said Harry.  
  
"Oh yeah."Said Ron.  
  
"Where do you reckon' that we should go?"Asked Harry.  
  
"I dunno."Replied Ron.  
  
"We can go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour."Said Harry.  
  
"Then we can make a trip to Hogsmeade.They have a new movie theater-  
  
that I wanna check out."Said Harry.  
  
"Then we can go other places in Hogsmeade."Harry said.  
  
"Alright."Said Ron.  
  
"I think,that its time to ask someone for girl advice."Harry said.  
  
"You don't mean.You can't mean.Not good with girls!Not "Gred and Forge!"  
  
Said Ron.  
  
Lets go and talk to the girls about our plans for tomorrow,now then  
  
A/N:Read and Review PLEASE!!!Chapter 3 is coming soon! 


End file.
